


Jae is Baby– Their Baby

by eugenes



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Baby Jae, Fluff, Multi, low key parkbros and jaehyungparkian centered, somewhat based off of dayoff, they baby jae 🥺
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenes/pseuds/eugenes
Summary: Everyone babies and take's care of the eldest but babiest member of Day6, Jae.





	Jae is Baby– Their Baby

**Author's Note:**

> for the jaehyungparkianists gc
> 
> i proof read this for the most part, but if there's still errors im sorry!!

Jae had recently gotten discharged from the hospital, and he was glad.

He hated being stuck in the stuffy, way too clean, cold, and boring hospital. He literally had snuck into the Day6 Fan Meet, when he wasn't supposed to.

He was just glad he was starting to come back to his normal self, he hated sitting around and not having much of an appetite. He wanted to annoy his boyfriends with the stupid memes he found and play basketball with his friends.

Hell, he wanted to eat greasy fast food again!

And when he heard they were going on different trips for their reality show, Dayoff, he was pumped.

His boyfriends tried to tell the manager that maybe they should wait until Jae is completely back and healthy, but Jae said he was fine!

He was, but he also was trying to gain back the strength and weight he lost, so he had to take it easier until they went.

Which caused them to all baby Jae whenever they got the chance.

The first time he noticed is when Sungjin started to wake him up and make him breakfast, making sure he ate and finished it all.

"Jae," Sungjin said softly, gently shaking Jae awake. Jae whined, and tried to curl up into himself and the blankets more.

"Hey, you gotta get up, c'mon, baby." Sungjin said, kneeling next to Jae's bed and playing with his hair a little.

Jae whined again, and mumbled a 'don't wanna,' which made Sungjin smile softly.

"C'mon, you can't sleep all day, we have a schedule today." Sungjin said, and went to turn on the light since Jae didn't make an effort to get up.

As soon as he did so, he smirked as Jae groaned and his himself under the covers.

"Turn off the light!" Jae whined, his voice cracking in the middle which made Sungjin chuckle.

"Don't laugh at me!" Jae said, and sat up and pulled the covers off, revealing a very pouty Jae with his hair sticking up everywhere. 

Sungjin walked over to him, and kissed where his eyebrows furrowed, which made Jae whine.

"Get away! It's too early for PDA! You have morning breath." Jae conplained, which made Sungjin snort.

"I'm sorry, angel. You were just too cute. In fact, I brushed my teeth before I came to wake you up, you're the one with morning breath." Sungjin smirked, and Jae just suck his tongue out at him immaturely.

"C'mon, Jae-Jae, you have to eat. I made you something, so come with me. You'll have to shower and get ready quickly after, since we all got ready before and let you sleep in some." Sungjin smiled.

When Jae follwed Sungjin into the kitchen, he smiled too. They let him sleep in early? Maybe he really did have the worlds best boyfriends.

"Hi Jae!" Wonpil said, smiling wide at him. Jae groaned, "Shut up, snake! It's too early." 

Wonpil just giggled at him, looking at Jae's messed up hair. "Shut up!" Jae said, blushing a bit when he noticed Wonpil laughing at him.

"Jinnie, get him!" Jae said and pointed to his boyfriend as Sungjin was making his plate. 

"Wonpil, what'd you do?" Sungjin sighed, playing along with Jae, which made the boy smile evil like at Wonpil.

"Nothing!" Wonpil said, dragging it on as he whined. "Jae-Jae's just being mean again." 

Wonpil crossed his arms, and Jae stuck his tongue out of him, which made Sungjin roll his eyes at his immature boyfriends.

"Quit it, you too. Wonpil, go finish getting ready. Jae, hurry up and eat, okay?" He explained, handing Jae the plate and utensils. 

Wonpil and Jae nodded, and did as they were told. Sungjin sat next to Jae and watch him eat, which made Jae blush and look at him weird. 

"What?" Jae said. Sungjin just shook his head, "Nothing. I just wanna make sure you're eating well, is all." 

Jae blushed, "I am! I said I was fine, I've been discharged!" 

"I know, baby, I know. I just worry, okay? We were all worried, and we're gonna look after you a lot because we care and worry so much, okay?" Sungjin explained, kissing Jae on the forehead.

"Greaseball." Jae said, and Sungjin just smiled. Both of them knew how much Jae would enjoy getting babied by his lovers.

"Finish eating, okay? I'll get some clothes for you." Sungjin smiled, and walked towards Jae's room, passing Younghyun on the way.

"I can do it myself!" Jae huffed, and Younghyun snorted at him. "I wasn't kidding when I said Sungjin was gonna go full dad mode on you."

Jae glared, "Shut up, stupid." He handed his plate to Younghyun, which made his boyfriend stare at him confused.

He smirked, "Since I'm gonna get taken care of, I'm making you clean off my plate and put it into the dishwasher. Plus, I have to shower." Jae smiled cheekily at his boyfriend. 

Younghyun rolled his eyes, "You're lucky I love you." But he put the plate away nonetheless. 

"I love you!" Jae said, and ran to the bathroom. Sungjin stopped him, and raised his eyebrows.

"What did I tell you and Dowoonie about running, hm?" Sungjin said, and Jae blushed furiously.

"Sorry." He mumbled, and Sungjin smiled. He loved making Jae flustered, sexually and nonsexually. 

"Good. Now shower, okay? Wonpil and Dowoon are playing a two player game on Dowoon's computer, and Younghyun and I will get stuff together for today."

Jae nodded and went to shower, he groaned when he was brushing his teeth and Dowoon walked in to take a piss.

"Shut it, Jae." His deep voice carrying in the bathroom. "It's not like you don't do it to the rest of us. Plus, you've seen my dick before." Dowoon winked, and Jae choked on toothpaste.

Dowoon flushed the toilet and fixed himself and his pants, then told Jae to move so he can wash his hands.

Jae just glared at him as he brushed his teeth, and Dowoon smiled.

Dowoon kissed his cheek after, "Thank you, baby." He said, and left the bathroom, leaving a blushing Jae to finish brushing his teeth.

Dowoon and Jae never showed much affection to each other, but when they did, it left Jae shy. Dowoon, too, but only when Jae did it to him.

Jae quickly got dressed, blushing as he realized his boyfriend picked out an outfit that made him look soft.

He didn't hate it necessarily, but he was embarrassed! His boyfriend is really going full, well, boyfriend mode on him.

When he walked out of the bathroom into the living room, he rolled his eyes as Wonpil cooed at him.

"Aw Jae-Jae! You look so cute. Our little baby angel." He said, pinching Jae's cheek.

Jae whined, "Shut up! Go away, you're annoying." Wonpil just laughed, and the others watched them fondly.

"C'mon, Wonpil. Stop messing with Mr.Grumpy pants," Younghyun teased, and Jae glared at him as Sungjin handed him his shoes.

"Not grumpy." He said, but his boyfriends just shook their heads. 

"That's right, you're not. You're a drama king." Dowoon said, which made Younghyun flick him in the ear.

Jae just huffed, which made Sungjin chuckle at him and kiss his cheek.

"Dowoon's right, but we love you for that. Don't we?" Sungjin said, looking at the others. 

"Yeah!" Wonpil said, and went over to kiss Jae. Younghyun gagged, and Jae just rolled his eyes.

Younghyun smirked as he got his turn to kiss Jae, and faught him for dominance.

"Hey!" Dowoon's voice broke them apart, "Let me kiss him two, I don't care to watch you tongue fuck each other."

"That's not what you said before." Wonpil said, and Sungjin slapped his arm. Younghyun snorted, and shook at head at his boyfriends.

Jae made Dowoon get off of him after they kissed, and stood up. "Okay! Enough of my stupid boyfriends being all lovey dovey and babying me! We're gonna be late!" 

They made their way out of the apartment, and continued their day babying Jae.

—

The second time Jae noticed his boyfriends babying him, is when they were going out and filming for their reality show.

This time is also the time Jae finally gave in and let them, and even took it to his advantage.

Right now, they were on their bikes, heading to the next stop. Jae was hungry.

So Jae being Jae, and being the big baby and brat he is, he yelled.

"Convience store!" He yelled, and whined when they didn't hear him.

"I'm hungry!" He yelled again, and the others heard him. He smiled to himself.

"Convience store! I'm hungry!" He yelled once more, and finally got a reply back.

"Okay, Jae! We heard you! We're going to the convience store!" Younghyun yelled. 

Jae smiled to himself, and drove into the convience store parking lot behind his boyfriends.

They all parked next to each other, and went in together. They decided now is the time they should eat, since they'd be busy and in the water later.

Sungjin grabbed Jae's hand, and the two smiled to each other. Younghyun, Wonpil, and Dowoon held hands with each other, and they were all happy.

"What do you want, baby?" Sungjin asked, and Jae pointed to what he wanted.

Sungjin smiled and nodded, and asked the others what they wanted.

He grabbed the stuff everyone, including himself, wanted, and payed.

They grabbed their stuff and went to a table to sit and eat.

Jae sat next to Sungjin, of course. Lately, he'd been closer to Sungjin, since the leader was the one doing most of the babying of Jae.

They all started to eat, and they noticed Jae had finished quite quickly.

"Still hungry, baby?" Sungjin asked, and Jae nodded. "Not sharing any of mine." Younghyun said, and Jae just stuck his tongue out.

"That's alright, Bri-baby. I'll share with Jae, right?" Sungjin said and looked to Jae, and the brunette nodded.

"Good, now eat." Sungjin said, and guided the stick to Jae. Jae took a bite and ate.

Sungjin padded his helmet, and praised Jae. "Good boy." Jae blushed and whined, and complained not to do that out in public because it was 'super embarrassing.'

They spent the rest of their time there eating and conversating, of course babying Jae as they did so.

When they cleaned up and left, Jae said he wanted to ride with someone this time.

"I'll let him ride with me, so dopil can be together." Younghyun suggested, and his boyfriends nodded.

"Alright, sounds good." Sungjin said, and kissed Younghyun. "Wonpil, Dowoon. I love you." He said, and they said they love him too.

"I love you, Jae." He said, and held Jae's hips and pulled him to kiss him.

They don't know why Sungjin liked to do this almost everytime they're about to go somewhere, but they don't complain.

"C'mon, baby." Younghyun said, and made sure Jae got on the bike behind him.

"Hold onto me, 'kay?" He said. "Okay, Bribri." Jae replied, and Younghyun smiled.

They were now off, and Jae had felt himself growing tired. He leaned his head on Younghyun's back, his cheek pressed against his shoulder.

"Tired?" Younghyun asked when they were at a red light. Jae hummed.

"That's alright, Jae. Sleep, okay? I'll wake you up when we get there." He said, and sped up as the light turned green.

Jae, now having Younghyun's permission, let sleep overtake him as he held Younghyun's hips.

—

Later, when they were into the hotel room, Jae let Younghyun shower with him.

"Wash my hair, please." Jae asked, and Younghyun kissed his shoulder.

"Of course, baby. Lean back for me, that's it." Younghyun said, and began to lather up his hands and massage Jae's scalp as he washed his hair.

Jae relaxed, and even moaned. Younghyun chuckled at that, which made Jae roll his eyes.

"Shut up, dickface. You know how much that feels good when me or our boyfriends do it to you." Jae said, which just made Younghyun smile fondly.

He began to kiss Jae's shoulders, and Jae relaxed more. "You feel relaxed, baby?" He asked.

"Mhm, do you?" Jae asked back. "I do." Younghyun replied, and the two began to wash each other up.

"You know, I really appriciate you and the boys babying me and taking care of me. I've always loved to be taken care of, and half the time I usually am on a normal basis, but I like to see you guys taking the extra step to make sure I'm back to being healthy and that you care about me." Jae rambled.

Younghyun just smiled at him fondly, "Oh, Jae. We love you, so much. We care about you and each other more than anyone else in the world. You're our boyfriend, our baby, our brat. The one we love to spoil and take care of, other than Wonpil."

When they rinsed, Younghyun took Jae's face softly into his hands and kissed him.

They pulled away, and touched foreheads. They kept their eyes closed, and held each other close.

"I love you." Younghyun said, and kissed him again. Jae smiled, "I love you too. Now c'mon, before our boyfriends get us for making the water cold.

—

When they all settled into bed, they all had made sure Jae was well fed and felt okay.

They all kissed him goodnight, and held him close.

He really was their baby, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

When Jae thought they all were asleep, he whispered, "I love you." And drifted intl dreamland.

Little did he know, they all were still awake, and said an 'I Love You' back in their heads, until they, too drifted to sleep.

And here's to another day and another tomorrow, of course it wouldn't be without babying their Baby, Jae.


End file.
